Peach (SSBC)
This page is only Peach in Super Smash Bros. Clash (CtM). To see Mario in other games, go here. Info Peach differentiates herself from the other characters with her special ability, which is floating. The floating helps Peach's recovery and makes her able to use aerials without jumping or having to land. Peach has strong recovery, comboing, and damage racking potentials, however she has difficulty KOing opponents, despite having many potential KO moves. Also, Peach has mediocre throws and a bad air dodge to balance it out. Moves Normal *Neutral Attack-Double Slap- Peach slaps the opponent twice. This move is a good combo setup. However though, the first slap has set knockback so it will never KO, even if hitting an opponent at 999%. Tilt *Forward tilt-Split Kick- a 180% kick which delivers damage up close, and it also has decent knockback up close as well. *Up tilt-Heart Stab- Peach points upwards, and a pink energy blast appears. This move easily stops aerial moves from hitting Peach. *Down tilt-Super Swipe- This move has good knockback, however it has trouble hitting aerial foes. Smash *Forward Smash-Bludgeon- Peach strikes with a golf club, a frying pan, or a tennis racket. The golf club has the best range, the frying pan does the most damage, and the tennis racket has the most horizontal angle. *Up Smash-Twirl Poke- Peach twirls around with her arm raised. This move has good knockback, but low horizontal range. *Down Smash- Dress Spin- Peach spins her dress around like a blade, hurting whoever gets caught in the attack. Landing all of the hits is hard to manage, even against large characters, and it has low knockback. Aerial *Neutral Aerial- Twirl- Peach twirls around in the air with her arms extended. This move makes an excellent combo breaker. *Forward Aerial- Smack- Peach smacks the opponent, dealing mediocre knockback. This move has an excellent flinch effect, though. *Back Aerial- Butt Bump- Peach swings out her rear, with surprisingly good knockback. *Up Aerial- Upward Kick- This move can easily KO at high percentages if Peach uses it while floating. At low percentages, up aerials can create a devastating combo. *Down Aerial- Stomp Kicks- Peach stomps downwards 4 times. This move is very good for attacking shields and aerial combos. Pummel *Pummel-Low Kick- Kicks the opponents shin quickly. Throws *Forward throw- Big Slap- Peach slaps the opponent away. It is the strongest of Peach's throws. *Back Throw- Butt Blast- Peach pushes the opponent away using her rear. It has decent knockback, but not usually enough to KO. *Up Throw- Push Up- Peach volleys her foe upwards. *Down Throw- Butt Slam- Peach sits on the opponent. This move is great for chain-grabbing heavy characters. Others *Front Floor Attack- Sweep Kick- Peach spins her legs around. *Back Floor Attack- Spin Kick- Peach swirls around. It is rather strong for a floor attack, being able to deal more than 6% damage. *<100% Edge Attack- Butt Fling- Lunges to the stage with her rear first. *+100% Edge Attack- Slow Kick- Slowly gets up and spins around. Special moves *Neutral Special-Toad- Peach holds out Toad, who blocks attacks and counterattacks foes. *Side Special- Peach Bomber- Peach launches herself forward. When this attack hits, it creates an explosion. *Up Special- Peach Parasol- Peach flies upwards, bumping any opponents in the way with her parasol. *Down Special-Gloom- Peach shoots out two large arches of water by crying. This attack has high power and mediocre knockback. Final Smash *Rage- Peach gets angry, which creates a large flame around her. For a short amount of time, Peach can deal damage to opponents just by touching them, as well as touching them with the flame. Taunts *Up- Takes out her parasol, and spins it around. *Side- Sings in the tune of "Ring Around the Rosie", but instead says, "Lalalalala". *Down- Spins around winks, points, then bends a little, and says "Uh-huh!" Idle Poses *Raises up her arms and stretches *Checks her nails *Messes with her hair Entrance Appears coming out from several spinning hearts, and says "Hi!" Cheer Peach! Costumes Princess Peach Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png PinkGoldPeach.png 150px-Daisy MPIT.png ShadowQueen.png Cat_Princess_Peach_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png Fire_Princess_Peach_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png Trophy Description Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, who has a terrible problem, which is that she gets kidnapped by Bowser, the king of the Koopas, way too often. Fortunately for her, Mario always seems to be there to save her when she is in trouble.